scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Velma Dinkley/animated history
Since the original Velma Dinkley has been the main character for fifty years worth of TV series, films and other media, an entire article has been given for biography. History Early life Insert details here. (Dog Gone Scooby) Insert details here. (Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare) She developed a fear for clowns on her 5th birthday after Bobo the Clown shredded her encyclopedias. : , season 3, episode 8. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two She won best science project, the Dinkley 2000, at the Brain Club, but Bruce Wormsley secretly reprogrammed it to frame her by stealing everyone's stuff and hide it in her locker, which got her suspended. The gang worked to prove her innocence, and Velma and Scooby overloaded the robot by giving it too many orders. The culprit was revealed to be Bruce.APNSD: , season 2, episode 6. Insert details here. (Dog Gone Scooby) Season three Insert details here. (Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Scrappy-Doo era ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Since leaving the gang, she had become a research scientist at NASA. She was a special guest at Scooby's birthday party. : , season 1, episode 1. Post-Scrappy-Doo era Insert details here. (Bravo Dooby-Doo) She bought a bookstore. She later accepted an invitation by Fred to rejoin the gang and investigate Louisiana. , direct-to-video film 1. She met Ben Ravencroft, a horror novelist she was a fan of. He invited her and the gang to his hometown of Oakhaven. , direct-to-video film 2. Insert details here. (The Scooby-Doo Project) Insert details here. (Night of the Living Doo) The gang had to pretend to be a band for the music festival in Australia, with Velma being the lead singer. , direct-to-video film 5. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Season one While at a ski lodge, which hosted the Wilkinson Snowboarding Open, she caught a cold which took her out of the mystery. : , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. (Space Ape at the Cape) Insert details here. (Roller Ghoster Ride) Insert details here. (Toy Scary Boo) Insert details here. (Lights! Camera! Mayhem!) Insert details here. (Pompeii and Circumstance) Season two Insert details here. (Big Appetite in Little Tokyo) Insert details here. (The Fast and the Wormious) Insert details here. (The Vampire Strikes Back) Insert details here. (Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman) Insert details here. (Large Dragon at Large) Insert details here. (It's All Greek to Scooby) Season three Insert details here. (Go West, Young Scoob) Insert details here. (A Scooby-Doo Valentine) Insert details here. (Ready to Scare) Insert details here. (Farmed & Dangerous) Insert details here. (Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend) Insert details here. (A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown) Insert details here. (Gentlemen, Start Your Monsters!) Insert details here. (Reef Grief!) Insert details here. (E-Scream) Direct-to-video films Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster) Insert details here. (Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!) Insert details here. (Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) Super spy side missions Shaggy called the gang (while they were at Le' Chez Food) to tell them he had received an inheritance from his wealthy uncle. He and Scooby later met up with the gang at Le' Chez Food to tell them about the trouble they had got themselves in and out of (for the time being at least). : , season 1, episode 1. Post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games) Insert details here. (Big Top Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays) Crossover era Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace) When Shaggy and Scooby won an all-expense paid trip to WWE City, she wasn't sure about going. But changes her mind, when it would giver an opportunity to explore the parallels between the modern world of WWE verses ancient warrior customs. And, it beats another weekend with her grandpa, and, his mysterious odor problem. The gang got caught in a mystery involving a Ghost Bear trying to ruin WWE. Scooby was blamed for stealing the championship belt, and he and Shaggy have to fight against Kane for a chance of freedom. The gang discovers the bear's plan to shut-down the light's at WrestleMania, causing panic and injury. She figures out that the championship belt in the case was a fake, and had the EMP device on it. Ultimately, the bear was defeated by Scooby, and the superstars, and she found it so awesome, she cheered like crazy. , direct-to-video film 21. Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness) The gang went down to the Grand Sandy Resort to get Fred away from his obsession with nets. But, they found a lot of nets upon arriving. They found that recently, a water monster's been stealing jewelry. She went to the rival resort next door, to find some clues, and met the owner Kurt. He explains that he has a show that uses water jets to form shapes. The show is closed down for repairs, and the owner complains that the company Brownstone Industries are taking too long. Shaggy also reveals that he met a lady with a diamond necklace named Kiki Brownstone, which get's her suspecting a connection. When the monster attacked the gang, she borrowed Kiki's necklace to get the monster's attention. With no other choice, she asks Fred to make a net, which catches the monster. The monster was revealed to be Kiki's husband Grafton Brownstone. He used a suit with a system of water jets his company built to control water, and form it into shapes. He borrowed it while the show was being repaired. And the reason he did it, was to get back the necklace, before Kiki figures out that it's really a fake (which she figured out since she can thinks she knows a fake diamond when she sees one). , direct-to-video short film 6. Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost) Loose ends era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Apocryphal ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' Insert details here. (Shaggy Busted) References Category:Browse